Bracelet
by haveabreakfast
Summary: Steve Rogers went out of his way to buy Natasha a bracelet, but did she like it?


Author's ramble: I found the Romanogers pairing to be cute and definitely should happen some time in the future (I'm talking to you, Marvel!) Anyway, I hope Steve and Natasha aren't too much out of characters. This one is mostly fluff, partly humorous (because you never could not put humor if you put Stark on it!).

Disclaimer: Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Sebastian Stan, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Sharon Carter, and Thor are not, in any way, mine. If they are, Rogers and Romanoff would've been a couple in Avengers.

**Bracelet **_(word count: 3,118)_

The last time Steve Rogers visited Paris, he was doing a mission against Nazi, accompanied by his trusted partner and best friend, none other than Bucky. Seventy something years later, he was back in Paris with a new partner and new friend, Sam Wilson, on a mission to find Bucky or, as people called him, The Winter Soldier. Steve found it to be ironic, but he was determined to find his oldest friend and hopefully bring him back.

Unfortunately, their search was leading nowhere. They were getting stuck with no more information. The rumor that Bucky was in Paris turned out to be fraud. It looked like Bucky had gotten a lot better at hiding than he was before. Steve was near frustrated. Sooner or later he had to admit that Bucky was gone. Even if he found him, there is big chance that he will have to fight his friend.

Today, though, was a resting day. Wilson insisted that they deserved a break after six months of rummaging the west-half of Earth and that since he had never been in Paris before, he wanted a look around the city. So, there they were, eating breakfast in a small cafe, while Wilson planned their little tour.

"You know, from outside, we kinda look like a gay couple," said Steve.

"Who cares? It's Europe! It's not like we're holding hands or anything," replied Wilson.

"Or maybe you want to hold my hand, Capt?" teased Wilson a few minutes later. Steve gave him a light smack on the head.

After breakfast, they carried on with the tour. They began with a visit to Louvre Museum, where they completely ignored the paintings exhibited after ten minutes, and then commented more about the former fortress and how easy it would be to break in. They continued the tour with a boat ride along the Seine River, where they mostly enjoyed the wind and the splashing sound of water hitting the boat. By lunch time, they arrived at Eiffel Tower. Wilson would have used his Falcon suit to reach the top if Steve hadn't forbade him. They finally took the elevator upstairs like the rest of the tourists.

"I wouldn't mind Paris for honey moon, you know. It's probably cliche, but it is a beautiful place. I mean, the food, the scenery, the weather... Mostly the food, though," rambled Wilson to no one in particular. They were standing on one corner looking at the city.

Steve chuckled. "You would have to find the girl first."

"Yeah, of course," laughed Wilson. "What about you, Capt? If you got a wife, where would the honey moon be?"

"You sound like a teenage girl with that question, don't you know that?" said Steve.

"Just answer the question, man! We're in the most romantic city in the world, what's wrong with being sappy once in a while?" replied Wilson.

Steve gave it a thought for a minute. He wouldn't mind any place, really, as long as he was with the right person. Then he remembered a place someone mentioned a while back.

"New Jersey, I think," answered him.

"Really? Of all places in the world, you choose New Jersey? Oh, I forgot, you don't live in 21st century," said Wilson jokingly.

Steve just smiled. "Come on, let's get lunch. I'm starving."

After lunch, they decided to get back to the empty house they currently stayed in. (The owner of the house didn't know they used the place, of course. Steve didn't agree at first but they couldn't take a hotel without blowing their cover). Right on the road corner outside the house, Steve noticed a small jewelery stall and stopped.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up later," he said to Wilson. The other man just shrugged and walked ahead to the house.

Something had caught Steve's eyes. It was a bracelet. Black chain, black pearls, with a touch of small silver shiners. He wasn't good with fashion, specifically today's fashion, but the bracelet reminded him of Natasha and her favorit black suit. He considered for a moment before finally asked:

"How much is this?"

* * *

The JFK airport was full of people when they arrived. Wilson was quite tired after the long flight so they quickly took their luggages (which weren't much) and headed for exit.

A redhead had waited for them with a black Range Rover. Natasha Romanoff didn't smile a lot, but Steve was sure she looked happier than the last time he saw her. Her hair was in large ringlets instead of smooth straight.

"Welcome to New York," she said as they approached.

"Romanoff," greeted Wilson.

"Wilson, Captain Rogers," replied Natasha business-like. "Let's go. He's waiting."

She got in the car first. The two men didn't have any choice but to follow.

The ride was silent except for the one time Steve tried to ask where they were heading. She replied with a simple 'later'. Half an hour later, they arrived at a large two storey house just on the skirts of the city.

"Stark?" asked Steve, recognizing the style.

"You know him," said Natasha with a smirk. They followed her inside. Steve instantly realized that this must be S.H.I.E.L.D's (or whatever the name was now) newest headquarter. It wasn't much compared to Triskelion, but it's definitely better than the last basement Fury had used.

"Fury lives here?" asked Wilson as Natasha led them to the back of the house.

"On the underground. Also Banner, whenever he's in New York. Thor, whenever he wants to visit. Hill's got a room, too," answered her casually.

"And you?" asked Steve.

"Oh, I got a place on my own, alright." She smirked again. "But I'm welcomed to crash any time."

She opened a door to a rather large living room. Few people gathered around a billiard pool right in the middle of the room. Tony Stark sat on one edge, eating a box of berries while watching Dr. Bruce Banner play with some kind of gadget. Stark looked amuse while Banner looked like he's ready to dissect the thing. Maria Hill stood in the other side, looking stiff. Clint Barton was nowhere to be seen. On one corner, a young woman stood nervously. Steve recognized her as his old neighbor who was actually an agent coded Agent 13.

"Look who's here!" welcomed Stark with a more amused face. "Sleeping Beauty and—" he stopped for a moment to stare at Wilson "—his Prince!"

"This is Sam Wilson," said Steve, trying to not be annoyed.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Stark," greeted Wilson. He sounded awfully happy.

"Welcome back, Capt," said Maria Hill, slightly smiling.

"We thought you guys are the best couple so far. Even counting Pepper and me," said Stark, waving a piece of photo. It was of his and Wilson's, having breakfast in Paris.

"You'd been tracking us?" said Steve disbelievingly.

"Well, technically, J.A.R.V.I.S did it. He can do everything."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But technically, I can do nothing without your orders," interrupted a body-less voice, known as J.A.R.V.I.S.

Banner facepalmed while Hill shook her head.

As the three of them took their places around the pool, Nick Fury walked in. Steve found it weird to see him without his trademark black coat.

"I see everyone has gathered," addressed Fury. "Now I believe we have a mission to discuss."

"I'm never told about a mission," said Stark. _He was always denying orders_, Steve thought.

"I never talked unless it's necessary," replied Fury. He pushed a button on the pool (Steve didn't even see it there before) and it instantly showed a hologram, showing a map of some building.

"This is one of Hydra's quarters," explained Fury. "Our informant had told me that they keep an important weapon inside this room—" He pointed one of the many rooms and zoomed it. "—a dangerous weapon."

No one needed details about the weapon. Almost everything Hydra had been developing were dangerous.

"So it's an extraction mission," said Steve.

"Right. But this thing is heavily guarded. We need a distraction over here, while another team ente from below," said Fury.

"I will gladly provide the distraction," said Stark playfully. He loved creating mess in front of other people's door.

"What about you, Doc? There's no better distraction than an angry giant," asked Natasha to Banner, who shifted uncomfortably. Every other pair of eyes looked at the man.

"I guess I can do it," he finally answered.

"So Wilson and I will steal the thing," said Steve, stating the obvious.

Suddenly Agent 13 interrupted, "I want in!"

It's the first time the young girl spoke and all eyes immediately turned to her. She looked so determined, her fist became white from excitement.

"No, you won't," said Fury.

"But you wouldn't even know about this thing if it weren't for me!" argued the girl.

"And that's exactly why you won't be in!" yelled Fury. "We need someone inside Hydra and I don't plan to ruin it in the near future."

"You've been doing good as a spy, Carter. If you continued you'd have a big chance to go up in Hydra's rank," said Natasha calmly.

"But—" Carter tried to argue more, but Fury decided to end this argument.

"You will stay out of this," said the man with a final tone. Carter looked defeated and dropped the subject. Frankly, Steve didn't think she's the right person for this kind of job.

"Now, if you all have finished with pointless argument, we need to talk about the details," said Fury.

"Well, I definitely don't need details. Come on, Doc, let's play with your new toy," said Stark, less amused than before the meeting.

"You, too, Pretty Face. The less you know, the better," said he, addressing Carter. She followed Banner and Stark outside the room, while Hill started to explain the details of their mission.

Steve's mind wandered to the small box resting in his pocket for a while, but then decided he could give the bracelet to Natasha later, and began to pay full attention.

* * *

Half an hour later, Natasha tapped his shoulder. "Come with me. I'll show you guys your bunkers."

For the third time that day, Steve and Wilson followed Natasha's tail. He didn't really like that she had become like a museum guide but he had no choice. He's not familiar with the building after all.

"The kitchen is downstairs. We also have gym, shooting field, library, and recreational room there. Second floor is mainly for bunkers. There are other rooms on the other wing," explained Natasha while they climbed through the stair.

"And I remind you, it's a big place. You don't want to end up in Maria's room unless you want your head fall off."

When they arrived at second floor, Natasha pointed at one door on the right and said to Wilson, "that's your room."

Wilson sighed in relief and pushed the door open. His eyes then widened in surprise. "This, you called a bunker?"

Natasha just smirked. Wilson laughed and closed the door behind him.

She led Steve a few meters ahead, then stopped in front of the room on the corner, "your room, Steve."

He didn't know why he felt happy when she said his name. It's the first time after six months she had called him 'Steve'. The man smiled, gesturing thank you.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Natasha. Steve just nodded. The box in his jeans pocket felt heavier all of a sudden.

"I'm glad you're back." She had said that in an almost-whisper. Steve felt the hair in his hand shudder.

As she turned to leave, Steve grabbed her arm.

"Wait," said he, releasing his grip. Natasha raised one eyebrow.

"I have something for you."

He reached for his right pocket and offered the box.

"It's not much, but it reminds me of you," said he, being too sweet without meaning to.

If Natasha was surprised, Steve would never know. She just smiled calmly, took the box, and said, "Thanks, Capt."

_At least it wasn't a smirk_, thought Steve. He closed the door and went straight to the bed.

* * *

As Steve prepared for their extraction mission, he heard Wilson knocked his door.

"Come on, Rogers! We need to leave."

He never needed reminder before. He was the kind of soldier who was always ready before he's called. He partly blamed Natasha for this. He realized he was nervous about meeting her for the first time after he gave her the bracelet. He didn't know what to expect.

They leave exactly fifteen minutes before the midnight. A helicopter was going to drop them a few blocks from the building, where they have found a below ground tunnel leading to the building. Iron Man and Hulk will provide distraction by trying to get in the building from the front door, therefore pulling their men to them instead of to Steve's team. Steve and Wilson will cover for Natasha as the Black Widow gets the weapon and then they will leave, hopefully unscathed.

Natasha didn't greet him when they meet on the helipad. She just nodded and straightened her strap. He glanced at her wrists briskly and found nothing on them. He was slightly disappointed, but decided to get rid of the feeling and focus on the task at hand.

"Ready?" he asked his team just before they jump out of the heli. Wilson and Natasha nodded and then they jumped, ready to complete their mission.

* * *

Unfortunatly, they didn't leave unscathed, though they did take the weapon home. Hydra's men realized their plan before Natasha got to the door, therefore Wilson and Steve needed to cover for Natasha as she tried to escape with the weapon. She almost made it but a squad of former S.H.I.E.L.D's agent suddenly trapped her. She, being her, overpowered the men, but not before she took a bullet on her arm.

Steve only realized this once they got back to the heli. She winced when he tried to pull her up.

"What on Earth happened with you?" shouted he, taking the weapon from her and helped her up, this time more gently.

"Rumlow shot me!" answered Natasha.

"Watch out!" screamed Wilson as Rumlow appeared from the tunnel with his men and started firing at them.

"Go! Go! Go!" ordered Steve to Hill, who was driving the heli. Wilson fired back at them when Stark came and shot at them, effectively making them retreat.

"You should be more careful next time!" shouted Steve as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"You think?! You should cover me better next time!" replied her angrily. How the hell he could giving advice at this kind of time, she didn't know.

"Shut up, you two! Bandages," yelled Wilson, throwing him the bandages. She winced again as Steve pulled the bullet out and pressed the gaping wound. Luckily, the bullet didn't cut any major artery so the bleed wasn't extended. He wrapped the wound tightly and told her to rest her arm for the rest of the flight.

He was quiet after that, mulling over the fact that he failed to cover her. He couldn't help but blaming himself, though he knew it was toxic. If he started to fault himself everytime he made mistake, he wouldn't be able to get through all this saving-the-world stuff.

* * *

A knock on his door startled Steve. He was preparing to get to bed, after trying hard (in vain, mostly) to forget the event that night. He opened the door and surprised to find Natasha.

They just stared at each other for a minute, before Steve cleared his throat and spoke at the same time at she.

"You first," said she.

Steve took a breath. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not your fault Rumlow got you."

One side of her mouth raised. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't blame you for that."

They stared again. Steve couldn't help but wonder if there's anything more to that stare. He waited for her to say something.

"So, we good?" asked her.

"Yep. I think so."

Silence again. He looked down, pretending to look at his fingers while he actually stole a glance at her wrist. Still no bracelet. He felt a pang of disappointment.

"Goodnight," said Natasha, turning to leave. He stood silent at the threshold.

"Goodnight, Nat."

Ten steps after, she looked back.

"And Steve?" called she. He looked up.

"Thanks for the bracelet."

He could still remember her smirk as he stared at his ceiling that night.

* * *

A week later, Steve decided to look around the town for new apartment. He didn't exactly feel comfortable living in Fury's headquarter. Partly because it technically belonged to Stark, but mostly because Fury wasn't the best roommate ever. Wilson has got back to his old place in Washington and he felt a little lonely in the big house.

As he started the engine of his Harley Davidson, he saw Natasha walked up to him, wearing her usual red tank-top and a hoodie.

"Hey, Capt," called her.

"Hey, Nat." He couldn't help calling her first name. It just sounded good rolling out his mouth. "What're you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I got bored, I guess."

"Fury didn't ask you?" asked Steve.

"Fury doesn't control my actions," answered the redhead.

He liked that answer so he smiled.

"You want company?" asked Natasha. His heart made a slight jump at that question, but he kept calm and just hand her another helmet.

"Hop on," said he, smiling wide when he's sure she didn't see.

* * *

They had looked at several places before she suggested lunch. They sat at a diner and ordered hamburgers. He liked that she didn't hold back on her food whenever she's with him.

"That place outside Queens looks good," said Natasha as she began to eat her burgers. Steve immediately saw the black bracelet on her left wrist. He stopped eating midway.

"What?" asked her when she realized he had been staring for a couple of minutes.

"You're wearing the bracelet," said he, a bit in awe.

"Of course I'm wearing it. It's beautiful," replied her casually, as if it was obvious.

"Still, you're wearing it."

Natasha smiled—this time Steve was sure—genuinely. "I like it."

"You do?" He still couldn't believe.

She smiled again, leaning in closer.

"No," she whispered, then pressed her lips on his. "I love it."

She continued eating her food, while Steve froze in air.

The next time she put her burgers down, Steve caught her face and kissed her again, this time sweeter than the one before.

It turned out he's not really bad with fashion, after all.

* * *

_Kudos to everyone who reads and reviews!_


End file.
